Nogoll
NOGOLL Union Civilization (since 5016) Mammalian life form and intelligent species of the Upward/ Coreward Sector of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Nogoll developed from a mountain dwelling four legged mammalian life form on The Nog and after ascending on their own established a small but well developed seven star system sphere of influence with seven Colonies. Around 7500 years ago they were discovered by the Kermac, who used their Psionic powers to make the Nogoll into another one of their Thrall civilizations. Unlike many other Thrall species, the Nogoll did not really recent the Kermac and welcomed the technological advances and also the “Tasks” the Kermac asked their Thrall species to perform. The Nogoll became one of the Enforcer species for the Galactic Council the 2nd. The Nogoll became a trusted Thrall species and suppressed not only a part of their own species (the white Nogoll) but also occupied several other species home planets. The first major battle against Nogoll Forces involving Union assets was fought during the 4th Inter Galactic War, the Kermac War thrall species, the Nogoll invaded and occupied planet Guayas to use the planet as resupply depot for a direct attack on Sol and Earth. Union Marines engaged Nogoll forces on the ground and ended the occupation in a bloody surface battle. Ever since relations especially to the Nogoll were frosty to say it mildly. The 4th Intergalactic War ended with an armistice and the stipulations that made the Star systems: Arsenal, Lighthouse, Alaska and Factory (all deep in Galactic Council territory) Union systems and for Union ships to reach them the Corridor was established and right through Nogoll space. The famous Nogoll Trespass incident during the summer of 5015, where Nogoll forces trespassed across Freespace to assist a large Dai-Than fleet to attack Union assets in Union Space. (The Battle is known as the Prometheus Nebula Battle of 5015.) To prevent a Union attack the Kermac declared that the Nogoll acted without their authority and disavowed them. The Union responded to an aide call of the Elly and assisted the Yokuta. The Yokuta had suffered over 200 years of Nogoll occupation. Events on Yokuta ended the short but violent Union Nogoll war with a total destruction of the Nogoll military, the death of the Black Nogoll leader and the return of the White Nogoll. The white Nogoll leader thanked the Union by applying for membership. In 5033 the Black Nogoll separated from the White Nogoll and colonized a new discovered Garden World all the way in the Fornax cluster and applied separately for Union Membership. While both the white and the black Nogoll have representatives in the Assembly and there are Nogoll of both colors in all Union Services, they rarely speak with one voice. Biology and Society The Nogoll are mammals, where the male Nogolls often keep up to five females in a family unit. Females generally do not seek education or occupations outside of family oriented businesses and housekeeping and child rearing tasks. In recent years efforts by the White Nogoll are made to include females in all aspects of cultural events, tasks and positions it is a slow process as most females do not wish to do so. The much more traditional oriented Black Nogoll rejects all such efforts. I religion they worship a Rocky Mountain on their world of origin and believe the Mountain is the home of a life giving spirit. Black Nogolls are welcome to visit the mountain for pilgrimages and do so regularly (the only instance where Black and White mix and get along). A holy Boulder shipped from the Nogoll home world acts as similar object on the new home of the Black Nogoll (Planet Bhmaah). While most of the Nogoll diet consists of grasses and herbs, especially the Black Nogoll consume small portions of roasted meat with their mostly herbal diet. Terran Alfa Alfa grass is considered a great delicacy with both species and it is served in many dishes. A Terran plant called Chamomile is a luxury item imported for a wide variety of uses. From soaps, to puddings and ointments. Chamomile is also often chewed or even smoked by all Nogoll. Except for the color of fur there are no noteworthy biological differences. Mixed patterns are virtually unknown. Females produce milk and do so even outside of pregnancy and child rearing periods. The milk is only lately discovered as an export product that is made into cheeses and dairy products. Nogoll traditional industries are wool spinning, wool fleece, agricultural products (usually raised in comparable small garden plots) manure and fertilizer production and various handicraft items (woven linens, wool garments, needle work items) Most male Nogolls are employed in Union jobs such as Fleet, Police, Postal service, Space Bus service, Union Army and civilian service industries (there are only a few Nogoll owned businesses outside the Community Co-ops) The average Nogoll reaches up to 300 centimeters and weighs up to 200 kilos. Category:Sentient Species